A prefect's duty
by Gii3
Summary: She was more than content on keeping the rules, only... he respectfully wasn't. "Do tell me. What will you do to me, if I decided to not take you seriously…? Rose Weasley?" SMxRW


**Old scrap of a fic I had here… finally decided to finish it and such… doesn't really have much background… **

**The Harry Potter fandom does not belong t me, though I reckon you already know that…**

**XXXX**

**A prefect's duty**

She gasped for air as she broke the kiss ever so slightly. Her eyes were shut but she could still almost see his platinum blond hair tickling in her chin as he proceeded to kiss her neck, not wanting to take his lips away from her at all.

Her curly hair was pressed against the wall as was her body and she could barely breathe by now. If it was for the kiss or for the fact that he, who was, by far, taller and stronger than she could ever be, was pressing her to the cold wall behind her, she didn't know. But it wasn't as if she actually cared either.

Her thin freckled arms were tightly hugging his neck only bringing him closer to the point that it was rather hard to tell who was who. Though, he was obviously not complaining about that. His fine lips were tracing random figures on her exposed neck. He started going up her neck until he was softly kissing her chin and then he kissed the lobule of her ear, she moaned unconsciously at this.

Both of his hands had been resting on her hips brining her closer to him but as he pressed his lips against her again he held her closer to him by moving his right hand up and letting it rest in the middle of her back as his left hand went further down caressing the girl's almost uncovered tight.

And things would have gone way out of hand, then and there, if it hadn't been for the sudden epiphany the red-headed girl had. She stopped returning his kisses and caresses, and though his hand on her tights was sending her body some awful shivers, she managed to stay unresponsive to the blonde guy.

At this abrupt change of tactics the boy, eventually, stopped kissing her as well. -Without taking his hands off her though- He tried looking at her beautiful deep blue eyes, but she was avoiding his gaze, and the red painting her cheeks was quite evident. Thought the said blush could as well be for the intense session of kissing that had just stopped.

"What happened?" He asked in a rather husky voice, and the girl couldn't help but notice as a whole riot of ticklish insects developed on her stomach.

"Put me down" she said, with the little self-control she had left on her, as she noticed she was depending quite completely on her grip around his neck and the pressure of his body against hers for not being on the floor by this point.

He did as asked, and obediently stepped away from her, giving her enough space to stand steadily and on her own feet, but their bodies were still touching quite intimately. She looked at him, and opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out of her mouth. She still felt a little tingly and decided the distance between them wasn't enough for her to think straight so she placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away. He made no resistance.

"What's wrong?" He asked again with a slightly-less-husky voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked in return, with a quite indignant tone of voice. "What's wrong, you ask!" with every word she muttered she gained more and more confidence. "What is wrong is, -in case you didn't notice!- that we just kissed!"

"Yes, it was quite an amazing kiss, if you ask me." He added as he smirked.

"No! I did _not _ask you. In fact, I did not ask for any of this, thank you very much." She replied instantly, almost fuming.

"Ok, Weasley, just calm down" He said, smiling unfazed.

"No, I don't want to calm down" She was in a rage by then. "You take me seriously Scorpius Malfoy or I'll… I'll-" He stuttered looking for the right words as she pointed her index finger to him, as if warning him.

"You'll what…?" He asked playfully trying to grab her by the wrists, but she refused to be touch by him and tried keeping her hands out of his reach, in the process hitting the wall she had, just minutes ago, been pressed against. She took a loud intake of breath at this. She was on a dead end now, she knew it.

"Hm…? What _will _you do…?" Asked playfully the blonde guy as he started vanishing the little distance between them. "Do tell me. What will you do to me, if I decided to not take you seriously…? Rose Weasley?"

He was enjoying this, she knew he was. This was more like a game for him. He started getting closer and closer to her to the point that she could hardly breathe any longer. Though this was probably more due to the look on his face than for the actual physical pressure.

"I… I'll-" She started muttering, but she knew, even before she opened her mouth, that she wouldn't be able to reply anything.

"Yes?" He inquired on an amused tone. He was getting closer by the second and their lips were almost touching again.

He hanged there. Dandling playfully. He was challenging her; Daring _her _to be the one to kiss _him. _And the realization of this was what gave Rose the sufficient self-control not to give in.

She stood there for a few more seconds. She needed to catch her breath, and needed to be sure he voice wouldn't betray her, she need to know, word by word, what to say, or it would be pointless to even try.

"It's my prefect's duty to inform you…" She finally started. Her eyes closed and her hands resting on his chest, trying to put some distance between them "That you can't be out of bed after curfew." Her voice flattered a little, but she continued nonetheless "The first notice shall be forgiven, and the student has the benefit of the doubt, but if I do see you again out here, Malfoy, it's my duty to inform a professor right away. So go to bed now, or I'll be forced to take points from the Slytherin house in this very moment, not only for being out past curfew but for also molesting a fellow student and authority."

He laughed openly at this and for a moment there Rose thought her plan had failed, but he stepped away from her. She, however, kept her eyes closed for a few seconds longer. And when she opened them he saw the blonde Slytherin smiling widely at her.

"Fine then… have it your way" As he said this he winked at her and started walking away.

She only let out the breath she didn't know she was holding once he was round the corner and out of her sight.

"Stupid" She whispered.

However, she couldn't know whether the insult was aimed at him or at herself.

**XXX**

**It's late and I can't be bothered double checking, so… sorry for any mistakes… **

**Tell me your thoughts on a review please! :)**

**Love,  
>Gii~~<strong>


End file.
